


Cooling Off

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Suggestive Themes, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: On a boiling hot day on Asgard, Loki takes her lover to a special place where they can cool down.





	Cooling Off

“Loki, it’s too hot.”

“I’m well aware of the heat, lover. I feel it too. You know I am far more intolerant to it than you are.”

“Well, you’re a princess of realm. Can’t you order the witches to make it cooler?”

Loki glanced up from the pages of her book and quirked an eyebrow. “Even if there were a coven powerful enough to manipulate the weather so, you know the rules. We do not bend nature to our whims.”

“Fine,” you grumbled. You sat in silence for a few moments before a terrible idea popped into your mind. There was no doubt that Loki would make you pay somehow for what you were about to do but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. It was so rare a chance that you got to tease her, to not be at the receiving end of her teasing, however pleasurable, and you weren’t going to waste it. “I suppose I’ll have to find another way to cool down.”

You twirled around the room, the fabric of your dress flowing behind you, and stopped directly in her line of sight. She didn’t look up from her book but you knew you’d caught her attention. The benefit of being a consort of royalty was certainly the beautiful dresses and, while the intricate nature of the designs made them less than comfortable to wear sometimes, removing the many layers was such an enticing show to behold. It was almost as if the tailors had been thinking of seduction during their creation.

“You play a dangerous game, lover.” Loki watched eagerly now as you slowly removed your top layers, your hands roaming over your body, teasing her.

A silent music playing in your mind, you closed your eyes and imagined it was Loki’s hands brushing across your skin, her skilled fingers tugging on the thin pieces of fabric which were no longer doing much to protect your modesty.

It was not long before all that remained of your once impressive dress was a thin pair of lacy panties and a matching bra so low it left nothing to the imagination. As you teased their removal, slipping your fingers beneath your waistband, Loki suddenly appeared in front of you and caught your wrist in her hand. “I wouldn’t do that if i were you.”

“Why not?”

Your breath hitched as Loki dragged her nail along your jawline, down your neck, over the soft, exposed flesh of your breasts. She barely touched your skin but you could feel the echo of her touch, the tingle of her magic, burning through your body. Her other hand rest comfortably, possessively, on your hip, keeping you in place against her body - not that you ever wanted to be anywhere else.

You chased her mouth, desperate for a kiss, but Loki refused to yield. She enjoyed the whimpering sounds you made every time you got close but came away unfulfilled. Loki nipped at your lip, smirking as she pulled back once again. Her breath warm against your neck, she whispered into your ear, “Because if you do, I’ll have no choice but to tie you to the bed and have my wicked ways with you. And if you think you’re struggling with the heat now, you will certainly not be able to cope with what I would do to you.”

“Spoilsport.” Hand on her chest, you pushed her away and turned on your heels, walking over to the window. Every step away from Loki helped to clear the lustful haze from your mind but did little to ebb the desire in your heart. It took every ounce of self control you possessed not to turn back and face your lover.

She seemed to have other plans, though. Loki’s boots clicked against the hard floor as she crossed her room, echoing around the large space. She slipped her arms around your waist and pulled you against her body, backing you against the cool stone wall with a thud.

Loki crashed her lips against yours, kissing you hard. You tangled your fingers in her long black hair, tugging on the strands as you fought for a dominance she would never yield. However, for now at least, she was more than happy to let you play, humming in pleasure as your other hand roamed over her body.

However, when you grabbed her hand and tried to guide her between your legs, Loki stepped back and tilted her head to the side. “Mind yourself, lover. You are not in control here.”

“Show me who is, then.”

A bright green flashed blinded your vision. By the time it returned, you were standing out in the palace grounds on the outskirts where few ever visited. You got a thrill at being found like this - half naked, dishevelled and thoroughly at the mercy of Loki’s every whim - by one of the prudish nobles.

Of course, it would be no real surprise to anyone who did happen to see; it was well known around the palace that you and Loki acted upon your passions whenever, wherever, they hit. Still, the thrill of being caught, watched, envied, was one which never faded.

You reached up and slipped an arm around Loki’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

“You are insatiable,” she sighed, although it wasn’t as if she minded at all. “Come.”

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere for you to cool off so that I may read in peace. Now, stop talking and I’ll show you.”

You walked for a while through the bushes and off the palace ground. You could feel the change in the air. The protective magic around the palace only extended so far. The moment you crossed the barrier, the air was suddenly hotter, more humid. It clung uncomfortably to your skin and you felt worse off than you had before. “Loki…”

“Hush now. We’re almost there.”

The path twisted and turned until you arrived at a beautiful clearing. It was shielded from the harsh rays of the sun by a thick green canopy above and surrounded by thick towering trees to hide the small slice of paradise from prying eyes. What light made it through to the ground was reflected off the surface of a lake which seemed to extend out into eternity.

It took a moment for you to realise that you were no longer on Asgard. There were places of great beauty like this on your home planet but, while you couldn’t say for certain what, there was a distinct feeling of otherness that only came from being in another realm. “Where are we?”

“It matters not. Only that it is cool and you may finally stop complaining of the heat.” She pressed a soft kiss to your lips then waved her hand dismissively in the air. “Go enjoy the waters.”

You didn’t have to be told twice. You stripped off your underwear, tossed it aside and then dived into the crystal clear lake. It was like jumping into heaven. The cool water drew the heat and stress and tension from your body almost instantly. It was neither too hot nor too cold, just the perfect temperature for your comfort.

Loki sat on the edge of the lake, lounging against a large tree with her toes dipped in the edge of the water. A fond smile on her face, she tore her gaze away from you and buried herself in a book conjured from one of her pocket dimensions.

The water lapped quietly against the shore as you swam back and forth, sending ripples out in every direction. Birds sung cheerfully in the trees around you, a complex but oh so beautiful melody, underpinned by the soft rustling of the leaves above. Never had you felt so at peace as here.

You could have stayed there for hours and perhaps you did. The sun never faltered in the sky, it’s warm glow a welcome constant. Your skin did not wrinkle in the water. It only grew softer, more vibrant, as if this place was rejuvenating you. But eventually you knew it was time to leave so you stepped out of the pool with nothing but content in your heart.

Loki watched as you emerged from the lake, her green eyes alight as the water dripped from your naked body. “Beautiful.”

She curled a finger, motioning you over, and you happily closed the gap to take your usual place in her lap. You paused before sitting, not wanting to soak her beautiful gown. That was no issue for Loki, though. With a flick of her wrist, your body glittered with her green seidr and in the blink of an eye you were dried and once again dressed.

“That’s a new trick,” you said, curling your legs beneath you as you set down at her side. You rest your head in her lap and she instantly began to stroke your hair.

“This is a place of magic. I can do far more here than on Asgard.”

“Where are we, Loki?”

“The place from which all life stems, if you believe such tales. The water has healing and life giving properties, regardless. Few know of its existence, even fewer know its true location.”

“But of course you do.”

Loki just smiled. “Come, dear. We should return to Asgard before the fools realise we are missing.”

You had completely forgotten that the princess was technically under house arrest after an unfortunate incident at last week’s ball. In Loki’s defence, that noble had had it coming. Anyone with half a brain knew not to touch what - or in this case, who - was Loki’s. He was lucky that he got away with something as light as a minor stab wound. Of course, Odin hadn’t seen it that way and had confined Loki to her chambers while he managed political damage control.

“Why risk the wrath of your father to bring me here, Loki?”

“My father’s wrath is nothing to fear, lover.”

“Well, why risk your mother’s then?”

Her face softened as Loki took your hand. “To make you happy, of course. And stop your incessant complaining about the heat. You’re fortunate that I am so fond of your pretty little mouth for it really is infuriating when it runs off.”

You stretched up and brushed your lips against hers in the gentlest of kisses. “I love you, Loki.”

“I’m aware,” she said, returning your kiss in kind. Loki wasn’t one to speak her feelings -and while you couldn’t presume to know the mind of your gorgeous princess you knew that she was incredibly fond of you. Probably more than anyone else in the entire kingdom. And when her affections showed in ways like this, you didn’t need to hear the words. You could see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch. That was all that mattered.


End file.
